Des histoires pour dormir
by Little-ponny
Summary: Pequeña coleccion de drabbles con cuentos infantiles modificados con mucho humor y mucha ironía
1. Chapter 1

Salut! Bienvenus à cette collection de drabbles sur des histoires pour des enfants.  
(¡Hola!Bienvenidos a esta colección de drabbles sobre historias para niños).

Espero que os riais mucho con esta colección de cuentos infantiles para antes de ir a dormir.

Antes de poneros un lista, varios puntos:

-Todos los cuentos son adaptaciones de cuentos clásicos, asi que ninguno es inventado por mi.

-Creo que se presupone que los personajes de Naruto no son mios xD.

-Todos los cuentos son en plan parodia y con mucha comedia.

-Y por último: todos los titulos de los cuentos van en francés.

Para solucionar las posibles "barreras del idioma", iré actualizando esta entrada con los titulos en francés y en español.

Muchos besos de little ponny.

**TITULOS**

**-Le prince qui s'est transformé en grenouille:**

el principe que se transformó en rana (o el principe rana).


	2. El principe y el sapo

Disclaimer: por mucho que mi primera inicial se M no soy Masashi Kishimoto y el manga de Naruto no me pertenece (suerte para muchos porque si no Sakura no estaría, Sasuke y Naruto se hubiesen liado prácticamente nada más empezar la historia, etc...) así como tampoco sus personajes.

-Bla,bla,bla = diálogo

"Bla,bla,bla" = pensamiento

**La princesa El príncipe y el sapo**

**(Sasunaru)**

Hace mucho tiempo, los malvados magos, no tenían nada mejor que hacer que enseñar a los jóvenes príncipes aquellas asignaturas útiles para gobernar un reino, que ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de aprender, por lo que, se estableció la costumbre de que si no aprobaban las clases, éstos, los convertían en rana hasta que supiesen hacer 7 jutsus o los besase una doncel casadero.

A los reyes no les quedó más remedio que decretar que el doncel que desencantase a un príncipe se casaría con éste, ya que, no tenían ninguna fe en que sus hijos pudiesen realizar 7 jutsus siendo ranas, cuando no habían podido hacerlo siendo príncipes. De manera que, durante las vacaciones de verano, los donceles casaderos iban por ahí, como locos, besando ranas y convirtiéndose en príncipes herederos... vamos... un auténtico chollo para los sastres, que con tanta boda se estaban haciendo de oro.

El mago Orochimaru estaba más que harto de uno de sus alumnos, pues éste, a pesar de ser muy listo, se pasaba las clases en las nubes. Sólo pensaba en divertirse y gastar bromas pesadas a todo el mundo, menos a los reyes claro. Así que lo suspendió y decidió darle una lección cambiando el encantamiento. Primero lo convertiría en un sapo asqueroso, en vez de en una bonita rana y sólo dejaría de ser un sapo si realizaba todos los jutsus del mundo, o si un príncipe lo pateaba.

Pero claro, la costumbre mandaba besar, y los donceles casaderos tenían muy buenos modales y no andaban por ahí pateando. De esta manera, el pobre estaba harto de que lo besasen, estaba harto de ser un sapo y de comer moscas y no había manera de conseguir que los delicados jovencitos lo pateasen. Intentó recordar todos los jutsus que había estudiado a lo largo del curso... pero por desgracia, en su estado de sapo feo y verrugoso sólo recordaba cinco de todos ellos. Al final, desesperado, decidió marcharse lejos del reino de su padre, por ver si conseguía encontrar un rincón tranquilo donde ningún doncel hubiese escuchado el Bando Real, o donde pudiese meditar sobre la multiplicación.

Cansado de vagar sin éxito, y de recibir besos a diestro y siniestro decidió quedarse a vivir en un pozo abandonado, donde no lo molestarían. Ya había conseguido recordar ocho jutsus cuando una tarde, ¡Pum!, le cae una pelota en la cabeza, y oye una dulce voz que le dice:

- Sapito guapo, sapito bueno, dame mi pelota, por favor.

Era un príncipe vecino, muy hermoso y bastante malcriado, que siempre conseguía que su padre, el rey, le consintiese todos sus caprichos. Pero su belleza unida a la dulzura de su voz y sus modales pícaros, cautivaron al príncipe, el cual se enamoró al instante.

- ¿Qué me darás a cambio de tu pelota? - le pregunta el príncipe sapo.

- Lo que tú quieras. - le contesta él.

- Bien, has de invitarme a pasar una temporada contigo, darme de comer de tu plato, arroparme por las noches y contarme una historia antes de dormirme. Prométeme que cuidarás de mí como de un hermano. - ¡casi nada pidón nos salió el sapito!

- Te lo prometo, todo lo que tú quieras, pero ahora dame mi pelota, que me esperan, he de terminar de jugar antes de volver a casa.

- Toma tu pelota, te espero, has de llevarme a tu casa, no lo olvides.

- Que no lo olvido, que luego vuelvo.

Así que el príncipe volvió con sus amigos y a su juego decidido a no llevar a ningún sitio a ningún sapo asqueroso.

Por la noche, cuando el rey y su familia estaban cenando, vino el jefe de la guardia a informar al rey que en la puerta había un sapo que afirmaba estar invitado por el príncipe a pasar una temporada en palacio.

- Hazlo pasar -ordenó el rey- Señor sapo, ¿qué se le ofrece a estas horas?, como ve intentamos comenzar a cenar.

- Vuestro hijo, señor, me prometió hospedaje durante una temporada, darme de comer de su plato, arroparme por las noches, contarme una historia antes de dormir y que me cuidaría como a un hermano, si le devolvía una pelota que cayó a mi pozo mientras jugaba.

El rey mirando al príncipe le dijo:

- Y bien, ¿qué tienes que decir a esto jovencito?

Él se puso como un tomate, pero con su voz más zalamera, dio mil y una razones por las que no estaba obligado a cumplir con su palabra.

- Un rey sólo tiene una palabra, y tú has de aprender a comportarte como tal. Si tanto asco te daba no haberle dado tu palabra, eres capaz de cualquier cosa para salirte con la tuya y has de aprender que hay que respetar a los demás, cumplirás tu palabra, y además estás castigado por ser tan grosero y haber hecho llorar a tu madre, la reina, del disgusto.

- Disculpe usted señor sapo, ahora me doy cuenta de que lo hemos mimado demasiado, pero le prometo que él va a cumplir su palabra, o se pasará la vida castigado.

Él, ¡qué remedio!, le va dando trocitos de su comida, mientras piensa cómo librarse de él sin que su padre la castigue.

Y a la hora de irse a dormir descubre que sus padres han ordenado que pongan la cama de juguete en su misma habitación, y después de darle las buenas noches, le dejan con ese sapo asqueroso, el cual le dice:

- Ahora arrópame y cuéntame un bonito cuento, hermanito.

Y él se acuerda de que por culpa de ese sapo le han castigado y no podrá salir a jugar por mucho tiempo, que ese sapo se comió todo lo rico, y le dejó todas las verduras para él, que se zampó todo el pastel de manzanas, y cuando quiso pedir más su madre le riñó por goloso. Que por su culpa, su padre, que siempre le consentía todo se había enfadado con é, y se había puesto muy triste su madre, que hasta había llorado.

- Te estoy esperando, vamos o se lo diré a tu padre.

Y a él le da una rabieta y se pone a chillarle, que se vaya, que le deje en paz, que le da mucho asco, que es muy feo.

Y el sapo le decía: se lo diré a tu padre, se lo diré a tu padre.

Así que el príncipe le pegó una patada, y el sapo salió volando con camita y todo. Corriendo acudieron los reyes y los guardias a la habitación a ver qué era aquel escándalo. Y descubrieron que el sapo se había convertido en un apuesto príncipe de cabello y ojos negros y pálida piel que prometió saberse todos los jutsus para luego casarse con ese príncipe tan mimado.

Y fueron felices y comieron perdices nabos.


End file.
